The West Family Chronicles
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: From summer fun to interesting date nights... a collection of loosely related one-shots featuring the West family and moments of their daily lives. Wally and Artemis have a lot to learn in life as their family grows. A sort of continuation to Making It Special. Suggestion of reading that one for entertainment.
1. Shopping and Mother-In-Laws

**The West Family Chronicles**

_From summer fun to interesting date nights... a collection of loosely related one-shots featuring the West family and moments of their daily lives. Wally and Artemis have a lot to learn in life as their family grows. A sort of continuation to Making It Special. Suggestion of reading that one for entertainment. _

_I did promise to have the start out by June. ;) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Young Justice or DC related thing in here._

* * *

_Shopping and Mother-in-laws_

Yet again, Artemis found herself going into the grocery store. With an always hungry husband with very high metabolism and two nearly four year old children beginning to develop their father's genetic trait for food, it was no surprise. Their local store knew her and her family well, always greeting each by name. This time, she had someone different she was with on the opposite side of town.

Sirens sounded in the distance. Artemis sighed. With the amount of distinguishing wails, Wally would be late in coming to dinner. Again. Since Barry retired about two years ago, her husband took over the mantle as The Flash. That decision came with moving to Keystone and near Central City to take care of both territories. His job as a forensics technician was also easily transferable. It helped with his family a bit more to have him closer, but at the same time, not too close in order to have some personal space. Artemis did enjoy the occasional support with the kids and the feeling of what a family atmosphere was supposed to be like. Artemis was certainly grateful for her husband's family. Her side was even slowly beginning to turn around.

The blonde was willingly dragged through the aisles as her companion chatted away. Artemis loved her mother-in-law. Really, she did. Mary West was sometimes just very enthusiastic. There was no doubt that Wally had inherited that characteristic from his mother. She, Wally, and the twins had been invited over for dinner by his parents. The benefits of living a short distance away. Something else the blonde learned from the older woman, was hoe persistent she could be. Never giving up. That was how the dinner invite could not be denied when the subject of seeing them and the grandchildren was brought up. The same went to the pair walking around the store. Something about, "Needing to pick up bread to go with the lasagna cooking in the oven and giving Artemis a short break from the kids." Artemis was a bit hesitant at first with leaving the rambunctious Irey and Jai alone with Grandpa Rudy. Her in-laws convinced the concerned mother otherwise.

Artemis let out a breath of air as she smiled. It was nice to take a break. The errand run invite was most likely for some bonding time between mother and daughter in law, but Artemis didn't mind one bit. Mary was exuberant in storytelling. The current one involved a five year old spirited Wally running around the backyard in nothing but his underwear on a summer day when he decided to go down the hot metal slide on the playset.

"He couldn't sit for the rest of the day." Mary explained with a bright smile.

Artemis couldn't stop laughing. Mary certainly had a jackpot of Wally moments, especially those embarrassing ones. Mary picked up a loaf of bread off the shelf before glancing back and forth. A playful look in her eyes, she leaned in and quietly said, "That does remind me on one time with one of Wally's personal science experiments. It exploded and he managed to superglue himself to the wall. He couldn't get out of it, no matter how fast he tried moving."

Artemis had a hard time breathing and cried some during her laughing fit. She wiped away a tear as she tried to compose herself since a couple of passerbyers stared at the red-faced giggling pair. "That would be him," Artemis admitted with a large smile.

The two headed up to the checkout line. Mary continued, "Apparently it took some assistance with ice scrappers to finally get him loose. Rudy and I heard about it from Barry since someone sent him a picture and description. I still have it somewhere at home and will need to give it to you. It's phenomenal and the best part is, I doubt Wally even knows we have it."

Artemis lightly rolled her eyes in knowing who the little photographing troll was. She wouldn't put it past the original boy wonder. If she was there to see that sight of Wally, she would have grabbed a camera too. "You already know I'd love to see it." She replied with a sly grin.

Mary made her purchase and after a short farewell with the cashier, the two headed out to the parking lot. She latched her arm around Artemis' and gave her a smile as she began with more stories of the family. Artemis happily listened, wondering in her own mind when Mary and her mother could get together again. Her two mother figures had become good friends and it was due time for a visit.

As the women neared the car, Artemis barely saw from the corner of her eye, a scruffy man in a large gray hoodie sweatshirt approached them. He suddenly lunged forward and snatched for Mary's purse. The older mother, often used to being around speedsters, automatically tucked the purse under her arm. The man instead tugged the purse harder and pushed Mary over. She landed in Artemis' supporting arms as the younger helped her stand up. Mary shouted in protests after the thief.

The man grinned and continued to dart away with his seemingly easy prize. His mischievous smirk would no sooner be kissing the pavement as his feet were kicked out from under him. He turned to get up when he caught a glimpse of blonde hair before his hands were held tightly behind his back and his cheek against the cool pavement. "Your target wasn't so easy, was it," The feminine voice menacingly asked as she pushed him down harder. The would be thief whimpered in response.

When a cop arrived to the scene, Artemis vaguely responded of her ability to take him down as her experience from her aunt's defense classes. Impressed, he jokingly replied that his own daughter should get into that.

Artemis shrugged as Mary curiously looked at her. "It was partially true. Dinah was hardcore in our training sessions."

Once the women were on their way home, Mary instantly broke the silence in the car. "I can't thank you enough for doing that Artemis. Wally was right to finally see how important you really have been in his life." Mary gave Artemis a brief hug. "I'm so glad to have such a wonderful and tough daughter in law along with my beautiful grandchildren. I wonder how the kids have been doing."

"More like how Grandpa is holding up with them," Artemis added. The two laughed.

Looking back out the window as she listened to the woman's wonderful chatter once more, Artemis became instantly glad that she took up that pushing offer to go with her mother-in-law. It was most certainly fun to get to know Mary better, not to mention all the new stories that she had yet to tell her husband later.

* * *

_There you have it. A setting ground for many more of these to come. Sorry it didn't have more about the kids in it. My goal is to have one up for every week or two. We'll see how that goes. Now a great birthday present would be to get some feedback. So please review! I will also take future requests. :) _


	2. Nightmares

_Nightmares_

_Disclaimer: I take enjoyment in writing these. I am only borrowing the characters…_

* * *

It was simple. Feed the kids, get them bathed, and put them in bed at a reasonable time. Wally could manage this care-taking thing no problem without Artemis there. She was needed to identify a potential threat. That of course came with an operation stake out with a couple from the team and League. Being Artemis was a couple months pregnant, it was promised that she will specifically stay on the sidelines. Black Canary would be sure of that as she joined the young mother. It made Wally feel much better over the whole ordeal.

The twins were even so good through the early evening that he fixed them a small bowl of ice cream, a real treat, for during a short movie after dinner. They even went to bed nicely, after a few rounds of tickle monster hoe-down of course. Jai proving that he can be a big tough boy and get in bed all by himself while Irey bombarded him with hugs and kisses before being tucked in. Jai smiled anyway as Wally gave him another small round of tickles before situating him under his covers.

Wally finally relaxed after a nice shower, collapsed comfortably on the bed in the master bedroom with the television remote in one hand and a bag of chicken wheezies in the other ready to open. A habit Artemis wasn't too fond of, but he'll clean up any tiny mess later that he might potentially make before she got home. He was hungry and deserved a delicious snack after all the calories burned from keeping up with the two rambunctious three year olds.

As he settled back and on a show he recently got hooked on, cries sounded from the kid's room. In an instant, Wally bolted up and to the bedroom in a mere two seconds. His panic lightly subsided as he leaned down to the source of the screams. Irey rubbed her eyes as tears rolled down her face. Wally tried to coax her as much as he could. He patted her head gently. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Irey could barely hear her father over her loud cries. Jai shifted in his bed on the other side of the room as he groaned. "I can't sleep." He complained. "She won't stop crying."

Wally gave his son a bit of a disapproving look before turning back to his daughter. "Irey, what is it?"

She turned to him with the saddest face, her eyes red already and bottom lip sticking out. She continued to sob profusely. "I had a nigh'mare. I want mommy!"

"Mommy will be back later." Wally tilted his head as he frowned. It was one of those nights. He had no idea Artemis had to take care of things like this. Sometimes he would get home late, either from work or a Flash emergency. By then, the kids were usually in bed. Wally calculated quickly in his mind of what he would do when he had nightmares at a young age like this. The thing was, he couldn't remember that far back. All those unpleasant nights were all but dulled in the back of his mind. He just remembered his mom doing something to takes his mind filled troubles away. If only he could recall what.

Irey continued to sniffle as she tugged her Kitty Flash tighter. "I don't like that mean monster." She whispered through her whimpers. Wally gently rubbed her back. He hated to see his little girl so tormented like this over a scary figment of her imagination.

"He wasn't real sweetheart." Wally paused as Irey tucked her face more into her beige stuffed animal.

There had to be some way to calm her troubles. The thumping of feet in boredom on the wall by Jai was not helping. Wally hugged Irey close. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head. He scooped his daughter into his arms and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Through her watery eyes, Irey looked curiously at her father.

"I think it's time I taught you how to get rid of all those monsters. It's really easy." Wally paused and grinned for emphasis as Irey sniffled once more and stared at him with her wide green eyes. "You need to show them that you're not scared of them. You know how you can do that?"

Irey shook her head slowly. "How?" She quietly asked.

Wally's grin widened as he moved closer to loudly whisper the solution. "The monsters really hate tickles and laughter." He earned some giggles from his little girl as he proceeded to tickle show a demonstration.

Jai joined in on his father's other side, plopping himself right down on the empty spot in his lap. "But I thought you were the tickle monster. You love to give tickles." He pointed out.

Wally couldn't help laughing. "Yes, but I'm the good monster. I know what the mean ones don't like. They also hate anything fun or sweet."

"Like swings and cookies?!" Irey asked excitedly.

"And swimming and ice cream?!" Jai added with the same enthusiasm.

Wally nodded, "Yup. Lots of things like that. It also means that they will be very afraid of you since you both are full of happy and fun. Just remember to show them your favorite things. That way, those mean monsters won't bother you anymore. You can take care of them. You get to be the heroes." Wally pulled the twins closer in a hug as he kissed each of their heads. He added softly, "And if you ever get too scared, remember that there are other heroes that can help you take care of them."

"Like you and mommy?" Jai questioned.

Wally chuckled as he agreed. "Yes, like me and mommy."

They were right in general on the figurative and literal meanings in this case. Parents are heroes and the kids definitely know about them being the real deal. Others thought it was cute when it slips out from one of their mouths about it. Of course, they wouldn't take a three year old for truth in something like that having the possibility of being real. Still, the kids are constantly told to keep it a secret which for the most part they do.

Irey and Jai requested that Wally told some stories of how they helped the heroes take care of a big red and yellow spiky monster with lots of eyes and arms. Jai settled on Kid Flash annoying the offending creature with quick banter and water balloons and it was no surprise that Irey picked Black Canary to sing and shoot from flower water guns. Soon they snuggled closer in their dad's lap as they listened, eyes growing heavy. It wasn't long before Wally began to drift off and join them in dreamland.

There was a flash of light quickly followed by an audible click. Wally blinked heavily as his eyes adjusted to the nearly dark room. Artemis stood in the doorway still in her costume, grinning with a camera in her hand.

"Tough night?" She quietly asked. She picked Jai up to put him in bed. He slightly stirred and blinked his tired greenish-blue eyes a few times before gripping the covers close. Artemis smiled as she kissed the boy's forehead.

"Irey had a nightmare," Wally softly explained. "We learned how to be heroes and keep the monsters away. Of course Jai wanted to help."

Wally proceeded to slowly get up and place his daughter in her bed. Irey buried her face into his shirt. It took a bit to release from her grip and gently put her down. Artemis was ready to switch the shirt for Kitty Flash which Irey happily curled up and snuggled with. The mother pushed the loose strands of curly red hair from her daughter's face before proceeding to give her a kiss goodnight as well.

The parents watched for a moment side by side from the doorway as both kids were peaceful in their slumber. "You certainly helped her very well. Good job." Artemis gave Wally a quick peck before they left the room.

"So I take it the stake out went well?" Wally asked as he headed for the kitchen. He poured two cups of lemonade and handed one over.

"Yup. Stern and his gang wasn't hard to find nor take down."

Wally raised his eyebrows. "And I hope you weren't in the middle of the action."

Artemis rolled her eyes as she took a sip. "I was not." She answered matter of factly. "Dinah had me stay mainly as look out. I only fired a few arrows from up high."

Satisfied, Wally nodded before gulping down the rest of his drink. "Good. You know I only want you to stay safe."

Artemis sighed. "Yes, I know." She admitted. He started to wrap his arms around her waist before she pulled away. "I need to get a shower first. I could use some help for relaxation though afterwards. Maybe we could put on a movie or something.

Wally grinned at the thought. "I'd love to babe," He gave her a kiss on the cheek before she left the room. His stomach grumbling, the speedster obviously headed straight for the pantry for his favorite snack. He scanned the shelves and frowned. He was sure that there was at least one bag left of chicken wheezies. Puzzled, he headed back to the fridge to make himself a sandwich when he heard his name called from the bedroom.

"Wallace," Judging by his wife's tone and the fact that she used his real name, he knew he was in trouble. It finally clicked. Wally chuckled nervously as he remembered that he must have left the bag of chips on the bed earlier. He slowly dragged his feet for the bedroom to meet Artemis' narrowed eyes and tapping foot.

* * *

_Just for some clarification, Irey and Jai are almost four. I will have a mention of their birthday up soon. Lian is about nine. That means Wally and Artemis got married about three years after season 2. I will explain the others if needed as I go. Bart was also 13 then and 21 now. By the way, he is Kid Flash…_

_Anyway, Happy Belated Father's Day. Sorry I have been extremely busy and the original idea left me at a dead end with nowhere else to go. After sadly scrapping that one, even though I liked the beginning, I came up with this. Thanks for the inspiration goes to a little girl I babysat Saturday night with of course a mighty helping of expansion and adjusting. Hope you enjoyed it. Now review please! _

_Oh, and if anyone would be interested in doing a cover for this story, I would very much appreciate it. :D _


	3. Moving Scares

_Disclaimer: I wish I could, but I don't own anything from the DC world._

* * *

_Moving Scares_

One thing that Artemis dreaded doing was moving. Surely she should have been used to it by now with the many times she switched locations with her family growing up. Her dad never liked to stay too long in one spot. It just risked things. Not to mention, various little jobs becoming more long term would cause the family to move closer. Two years was often the limit. After her mom's accident and Jade taking off, things became difficult to be easily mobile. Paula had put her strict say in on not letting Artemis be dragged halfway across the world with Lawrence, especially upon deciding that she didn't want her remaining daughter to have that life.

So Artemis grew fond to holding onto home. When she and Wally had their little two bedroom house for about six plus years, it was starting to get crowded. Two active four year olds and a third child on the way, she hated to admit that it was time to move. At least Wally was a speedy packer and they could count on plenty of strong friends to help out. In no time, they were in their 3 bedroom, 3 bath suburban home. The twins no longer had to share a room, giving both a chance to have their own space and hopefully decrease the argument times between them.

Artemis separated another handful of silverware in the kitchen drawer before peeking around the corner to the hallway to the kids' bedrooms. Both rooms were still dark and they must have finally gone to sleep. Everyone was up early to get a head start to load and unload between houses. Jai was out of his room a few times earlier, complaining that he couldn't sleep. Artemis had promised her son that he didn't need to worry and would soon get used to his new room. He eventually complied and climbed back into bed. Irey on the other hand had immediately jumped into bed and snuggled under the covers with Kitty Flash. Artemis smiled at the thought of her children as she looked around the kitchen for more to unpack.

Artemis put away the last of the cups in the kitchen cabinet before shutting it with a relieved sigh. She then proceeded to fill up a tall glass of cold water and plop down on the sofa. She deliberately ignored the handful of boxes still scattered around the room. She was done for tonight.

With her feet propped up, Artemis watched Wally attempt to hook up the new 60 inch flat screen he just had to have in moving into a bigger house. She took a sip of water, an amused smile on her face. "For someone who works at a forensics lab all day putting different things together, I thought you would have finished by now."

From behind the TV, Wally mumbled something incoherent, flashlight under his chin and wires in both hands. Artemis picked up the manual and casually flipped through the pages giving him suggestions.

"You want to set this up?" He grumbled.

"Nope," she replied, adding an emphasis on the p while still vaguely skimming through pages. "I did my part of the unpacking deal. Besides, you were the one to agree to set the TV up." He rolled his eyes as she stood up and tossed the instructions on the shelf next to him. "These might help unless you'd rather call Dick later or something." He ignored her as she walked towards the hallway leading to the kids' rooms. She kept a smug look as he whipped around and grabbed the pamphlet when he thought she wasn't looking.

Artemis paused in the hallway, listening in for any sounds of the kids. She first stopped by Jai's room. She hoped he was finally able to go to sleep. The kids must have been exhausted from all the running around today. She carefully stepped into the room to tuck him in. When she reached the bed, she stopped. It was empty. With wide eyes, she quickly looked around the room for any sign of her son. Not finding him, she checked the window. Still locked and in one piece. Her eyes widened more as she began to panic.

_"Where is he?! It's not like him to ever wander off."_ She mumbled, concerned, to herself. She hurried into the main room, wildly looking around.

"Artemis?" Wally asked, seeing her expression.

"Jai didn't ever come out here recently did he?"

"I don't think so..."

"Then where—Irey!" She quickly went to her daughter's room. If Jai was missing, what if Irey was too? What enemy could have taken them? Unless it was her father. They just moved into a new place. Surely they couldn't be experiencing problems like this. The thoughts raced through her head before she even reached Irey's room. When she stopped in front of the bed, she let out a loud sigh, her hand moving automatically over her heart that still kept its fast paced rhythm.

Wally was quickly by her side. "What is going—"

Artemis immediately shushed him and pointed at the bed. There laid two small figures close together, snoozing away. "Jai was having troubles getting to sleep." She explained in a hushed tone, "He must have asked Irey to sleep in her room."

"They are so cute," Wally quietly replied. His wife leaned back against him, taking in the sweet view. Artemis needed another moment of tranquility after the panic attack she had just a moment ago. Wally leaned forward, resting his chin gently on top of her head. "You know this probably means we'll have to put them in the same room again if they can't be separated like this."

"Tomorrow," she whispered, breaking away to tuck them in and give each a kiss on the forehead. Neither young child stirred, content in their dream world."For now, let them sleep. There will probably not be moments like this for a long time." Wally followed suit in whispering good night. Artemis smiled and wrapped her arm around her husband's to gesture him out.

Once out in the hall, he asked, "Why did you shush me in the first place when you were the one freaking out?"

She softly laughed in his chest and lightly punched him. "Don't you have a TV to finish setting up?"

He chuckled, kissing her on the forehead. "That can wait. How about we head to bed ourselves. We've had a long day." She agreed, but snuck one last look at the sleeping twins before leaving the door opened a crack and going with Wally to their own bedroom.

* * *

_Wow, I feel bad. It's been exactly three months since I put anything up for this collection. Like my other story, Darkness Rises, I will try my hardest to get a minimum of one update a month. Hopefully more than that as I seem to be moving along faster now. And for my readers of Multiplicity, my motivation is beginning to return for that one as well. Alright, I'm done. Now please review! Also, future ideas are always welcome! ;) _


End file.
